


Don't Make a Scene

by Anansesem



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season 1, over-protective big brother Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anansesem/pseuds/Anansesem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or The Worst Joint Practice Ever. Rin's not the only one annoyed by Mikoshiba's blatant affection for Gou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make a Scene

Rei's palm slapped the wall, water parting around him as he shot to the surface. The sounds of Samezuka's indoor pool hit his ears.

 

Rei took hold of his goggles and swim cap, pulling them off as he waited for the usual admonishment from Rin. There was nothing but silence from the other boy. Rei looked over at the neighboring lane to see Rin scowling at something in the distance.

 

“That bastard,” Rin gripped the wall with an intensity that whitened his knuckles, “How many times do I have to tell him to stay away from her?”

 

Rei jerked to attention, head whipping to the side to see what was going on with the only “her” Rin could be talking about. Immediately he spotted the objectionable scene. His glasses weren't necessary to understand the situation. Gou, draped comfortably in her Iwatobi tracksuit, clutched her clipboard and chuckled as Samezuka's monstrous captain loomed and leered over her petite form.

 

Rei's gut clenched. Red hot rage blazed from the sole of his feet to his scalp, burning everything away until only a deadly calm remained. He realized he'd climbed out of the pool when Nagisa handed him his glasses.

 

Rei exchanged a look with Nagisa and glanced back over his shoulder, “Rin-san, please allow me to

handle this.”

 

Rin nodded and setting his folded arms on the wall. Rei strode over to Mikoshiba as Nagisa guided Gou away from the inevitable confrontation by drawing her attention to her clipboard. Rei reached the taller boy just as Nagisa got Gou out of hearing range.

 

“Mikoshiba-san,” Rei held up a hand, “I need to speak with you for a moment.”

 

Mikoshiba held his ground, “Iwatobi butterfly guy,” he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow,

“What's up?”

 

Rei felt the rush of fiery anger again but clamped down on it ruthlessly. “Mikoshiba-san,” his nails dug into his palms, “I must ask that you immediately stop taking liberties with Gou-chan.” Rei locked eyes with the taller boy, releasing every bit of the rage he held in a focused glare. “If you continue to behave in such a way with my girlfriend, there will be consequences.”

 

Mikoshiba flinched, playing his falter off with a forced laugh. “What an intimidating tone to use for no...” His eyes suddenly widened and he recoiled, “D-did y-you s-say g-g-girl-girlfriend?”

 

The word ricocheted off the walls of Samezuka's indoor arena. All sound ceased. Rei stood firm, eyes fierce as Mikoshiba had a full fit.

 

“Rei,” Gou called as she jogged over. She glanced at Mikoshiba before laying a hand on Rei's arm, “What is going on?”

 

A cool wash of calm swept from where her soft fingers gripped his skin and Rei laid his fingers over hers. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her, “I was letting Mikoshiba-san know that his being so forward with you isn't beautiful in the least.”

 

Gou pulled back, “Being forward with me? Captain Mikoshiba, isn't doing that. He knows I have a boyfriend.” She focused her attention on where the captain stood, “Don't you Captain Mikoshiba...what?”

 

Gou's face dropped and Rei turned to see Mikoshiba crouched against the wall, head bowed and surrounded by a dark aura.

 

“Oh my god,” Gou covered her eyes before peeking at Rei through her fingers, “I swear I told him weeks ago when I turned him down, he just doesn't listen.”

 

The rest of Rei's anger melted away under her pretty gaze. He smiled softly as he gently pulled her hands away from her face. He curled their fingers together, heart speeding up at the feel of her slender fingers tangled with his own. “Well now he knows for sure.”

 

Gou chuckled and squeezed his fingers, “Yes, now he does.”

 

Rei couldn't resist. Lifting her fingers to his lips, his eyes locked on hers and he pressed his mouth against her knuckles in a lingering kiss. Gou inhaled sharply, cheeks flushing a most beautiful shade of pink and eyes darkening. Rei's pulse jumped under the intensity of her gaze. Her hand left his and crept towards his face.

 

“Rei,” she whispered before grasping his cheek and pulling, “Watch the liberties you take when you should be practicing.”

 

Rei's eyes widened and he twisted out of her grip with a yelp. “Yes, Miss Manager,” Rei said rubbing his cheek.

 

She grinned at him and they turned back to the pool and froze. Every single eye in the building focused on them. Rei felt his entire body flush. He cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and folded his arms.

 

Gou snorted beside him, “You just had to make a scene, didn't you? You dramatic goof.”

 

“W-What?” Rei exclaimed then froze when he realized what he was doing. He glared at her and strode towards the pool. He took two steps when a chill whipped up his spine.

 

“Ryugazaki,” Rin rose out of the pool, eyes blazing like the fires of hell, “How dare you lay your filthy hands on my sister!”

 

Rei's entire body went cold, “Rin-san, please calm down.”

 

Rin took another step towards him. Sharp teeth bared and hands clawed, Rin had anyone in his path scrambling out of his way. Rei was pinned by his murderous gaze. This was it. This was how he'd die. Disemboweled by his girlfriend's brother. A splash sounded and Rin disappeared. Gou pressed something into Rei hands. He looked down. His shoes.

 

“Put these on,” Gou gripped his track jacket in her fingers, “Nagisa won't be able to hold him for long.”

 

Rei looked as Nagisa dunked Rin back under the water. Frantically Rei shoved his sneakers on, Gou passing him his jacket just as he straightened. Their fingers tangled again. His heart thumped. He had to look at her. His eyes locked with hers. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. This, this was Romeo felt standing below Juliet's balcony, death lurking just beyond the shadows. Gou's eyes widened and he knew he'd said as much out loud.

 

A fierce look crossed her face, “Keep just ahead of him and tire him out.” She pressed the jacket into his hands and put her hands on her hips, “Then I'll take care of him.”

 

The shiver that raced down Rei's spine had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with falling at his girlfriend's feet. He reached for her again but Nagisa yelled his name as Rin exploded out of the pool. He nodded to Gou and bolted out the door, putting on just enough speed to keep Rin comfortably behind him.

-

“What just happened?” Makoto stared at the doors Rei and Rin had just sprinted through.

 

Haruka's eyes shifted from the swimmers who'd gone back to swimming laps to glance at Makoto. “He knows.”

 

“Don't worry, Mako-chan,” Nagisa jogged over and pointed to where Rei and Rin could be seen running past the windows, “Rin-chan won't catch Rei-chan because he's driven by love!”

 

“That's not a real reason,” Makoto sighed. He watched the two. Rin was looking a little tired but Rei didn't look winded at all.

 

“Don't forget Rei-chan was on the track team,” Nagisa nudged Makoto, “Plus he has Gou-chan, so he'll be fine.”

 

The guys gathered around the doors scrambled to clear the way as Rei came bursting back through noticeably ahead of Rin.

 

Makoto frowned, “I'm not sure what Gou-chan can...”

 

Rei sprinted past Gou who stepped out and clothes-lined her brother ruthlessly. Every boy in the room winced as Rin was slammed to the floor.

 

“Gou-chan,” Nagisa ran over to where a horrified Gou stood over her incapacitated brother, “That was so cool!”

 

Gou covered her mouth, “Ohmygod, I didn't mean for it to be that hard!” She dropped down beside Rin, “Are you okay, brother?”

 

Rei stepped up tentatively, “While I do appreciate it, that was a little excessive, Gou-chan.”

 

Rin sprang up, lunging and wrapping his hands around Rei's neck with a growl. Gou screamed and dove on her brother’s back as Nagisa and Rei pulled at his hands. The Samezuka team looked on in horror. Meanwhile Nitori and a few other first years tried to coax Mikoshiba from his depression corner and back to practice.

 

Makoto turned to Haruka, “Shouldn't we help Rei?”

 

Haruka stared. He adjusted his swim cap and walked over to the starting block, “No, that requires effort.”

 

Makoto's eyes widened as Haruka dove into the pool and swam away, the fighting group's shouts, the team's goading, and Nitori's begging rising to a cacophony. With a heavy sigh, Makoto was hit with one ultimate truth.

 

He could never take his friends anywhere. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to Tumblr & FF.net.


End file.
